Don't Worry About Me
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: My first PxJ fic. Jazz has been away for a longer time than usual and Prowl is getting a bit insecure about it. Prompt For Week 4 of the LJ PxJ anniversary '11 challenge.


Title: Don't Worry About Me  
>Author: Prowler44<br>Rating: T/PG-13  
>Verse: G1<br>Warnings: None  
>Prompt: Insecurities<br>Summary: Jazz has been away for a longer time than usual and Prowl is getting a bit insecure about it.

Prowl was laying on the berth in his room he shared with Jazz, feeling very alone and depressed. Jazz had been gone for a while and although this wasn't too unusual, seeing as he would sometimes be sent on missions, Jazz had been gone for a lot longer than Prowl was used to.

_Maybe he's on a tough assignment...that could make him take a while..._ He had thought to himself.

Shaking his head Prowl sighed and curled up tighter on the berth. _But what...what if he's not on a mission. Or... he..._. He didn't even want to think about it, knowing that Jazz would never do something like that to him but Prowl just couldn't stop the thoughts creeping into his processor. _What if Jazz was sent on a mission...and the reason he's taking so long is... is because. _Prowl swallowed hard. _Is because he's cheating on me!_

Biting his lip he gripped the berth with both of his hands, trying not to cry but knowing that it was unavoidable. His whole chassis shaking he felt his arms go out from underneath him as the first sobs racked his body.

"N-no..." He said aloud.

"No...It's not...it's not true! It can't be true!"

Shaking and shuddering more, Prowl felt his arms go out from under him and he hit the berth hard, still crying. "J-Jazz..." He sobbed.

"Jazz...n-no!"

Unbeknownst to Prowl, Jazz was actually walking up the hallway when he broke down. Thinking that something terrible had happened, he rushed inside only to find his beautiful Praxian all curled up in his current situation. Setting down the things in his arms he gently walked over to him and sat down on the berth next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on his servo.

"Prowler? Baby what's the matter?" He said softly.

At the sound of Jazz's concerned voice, Prowl snapped his eyes open and abruptly sat up. Starring wide eyed at him with tears still running down his face. Not saying a word to him he just sat there and let out another sob before throwing his arms around him and crying harder than before.

"Jazz! Jazz I'm so sorry I didn't mean to think those things, please just don't hate me... please don't. I didn't mean it I really didn't." He sputtered, talking so fast that it took all of Jazz's concentration just to figure out what he was saying.

"Prowler what happened to ya baby?" A very stunned Jazz managed to get out.

Not understanding what in the world was wrong with Prowl, Jazz tried to get him to calm down but whenever he opened his mouth Prowl cut him off. Figuring there was only one other way to get him to shush, he quickly pulled him away from him and slammed his lips down against his.

"Ah'd say that's a lot better now Prowler." He said softly after slowly pulling away from him.

Prowl blinked up at him and sniffled a little, not saying a word.

"Now…why don't you tell me what ya were babbling on about Prowler."

Taking a breath, Prowl made sure he was calm before he started to explain.

"Jazz, I'm sorry… I wasn't able to deal with you being gone for so long…and I…" He paused and hung his head as he continued. "I let myself think that you might be cheating on me…"

Jazz's optics widened as he looked at Prowl, obviously a tad bit hurt by that but he shook it off. Pulling him closer he held Prowl in his servos, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his helm.

"Aw Prowler… I'm sorry baby… I didn't mean ta be gone for so long but it was a long mission and ah wanted to surprise ya when I got back." He nodded in the direction of the things that he had set down earlier.

"It took me a while but ah found your favorite kind of High-Grade…" Jazz blushed as he looked down at the second in command. "Thought you'd like that… it's kinda an 'Ahm sorry for being gone so long' present."

Prowl blinked a couple times before reaching up and caressing Jazz's face. "Aw Jazz… you… you didn't have to…."

Jazz shushed Prowl this time with two fingers pressed against his lips. "Shh Prowler, yes I had ta." Gently getting up from the berth, he went over and grabbed two cubes of high-grade and handed one to Prowl.

"Here ya go Prowler," taking a drink Jazz wrapped a servo around Prowl's waist and kissed his helm lovingly. "Don't worry anymore baby… Ah won't ever leave ya. No mech's better than ya Prowler."

And with a kiss, all of Prowl's worries and insecurities drifted away.


End file.
